


Sidequest

by Laylah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blackrom, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Homestuck Kink Meme, M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll probably be sorry within five minutes, but Sollux keeps walking. Gog, the tool has his flarping cosplay on and everything. He'll probably be even more unreasonable than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidequest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoarous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [never mind you can thtay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168880) by [hoarous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarous/pseuds/hoarous). 



> For a homesmut prompt:  
>  _Due to some weird time shit, Sollux ends up in the ancestors' era. He promptly lands himself in potentially very deep shit when he runs into Dualscar, mistakes him for Eridan, and reacts accordingly. Dualscar, however, is willing to let the insult slide in exchange for some sexual favors._

This shit with the transportalizers needs to stop. Sollux catches his breath after the weird moment of disorientation passes, looking around. His voices don't have anything to say about this, which is sort of creepy. And he's...on a beach? Pretty far from the fucking lab, that's for sure. He turns right around and gets back on the transportalizer pad.

This shit with the _one-way_ transportalizers needs to stop like yesterday.

Okay, so this is probably some kind of side area in the game that they missed, or something. Optional dungeon. Sidequest. Whatever. There's going to be a goal around here he needs to do to unlock the way back out again, and it'll be stupid and he has plenty of levels for it, but first he has to figure out what the stupid objective _is_ in the first place.

Lacking other options, Sollux starts walking up the beach. He guesses it would be kind of nice, for somebody who liked stuff like this. It's twilight, it's pretty warm, the sand is littered with shells he could use as psionic projectiles if need be. Not that he's seen any of the game's imps since he got here. That's a plus. Unless it means this is just a boss fight arena.

After a few minutes of walking he spots a figure up ahead. Still no real help from his voices, but when he squints he can make out jagged, upward-pointing horns. Dilemma: is it better or worse than going it alone if he's stuck in a stupid sidequest with Eridan for an ally?

He'll probably be sorry within five minutes, but Sollux keeps walking. Gog, the tool has his flarping cosplay on and everything. He'll probably be even more unreasonable than usual. There's a mutter from his voices, agreeing that Sollux is screwed, but he knows by now how little good it does to fight things they tell him.

"Hey," he says when he gets close enough that he doesn't have to raise his voice. "Did you get tranthportalithed here too?"

"Wwho dares be so familiar with me?" Eridan turns around, and did Sollux estimate five minutes to be sorry? Because it's more like two seconds.

This guy isn't Eridan. He's what Eridan _wishes_ he could be, bigger and more imposing and...sharper. The distilled essence of arrogant aquatic troll douchebag.

"Whoa, thorry," Sollux says, taking an instinctive step backward. "My mithtake, I thought you were thomeone elthe."

"A sorry excuse for a lie," not-Eridan says. He takes a step closer and Sollux cringes back again. Maybe it makes him a coward but that's how you deal with a highblooded adult when you're low-spectrum and just getting the hang of your powers. Right? "Wwho could possibly approach the grandeur of Orphaner Dualscar?"

"Nobody," Sollux says, because he knows a demand for flattery when he hears one.

Dualscar lashes out and grabs his arm. Sollux jumps, but isn't fast enough to pull away before Dualscar's hand closes. He flinches at the bite of claws, and Dualscar's eyes widen at the sight of his blood. Shit. Shit shit shit.

The nasty little smile that spreads across Dualscar's face doesn't do anything to make it better. "Wwell, I'll givve you credit for unreasonable bravvery," he says. The accent is just as ridiculous coming from him as from Eridan, but Sollux doesn't dare laugh. "Approaching me wwhen you're lowwblooded and barely more than a wriggler."

"It wath a bad idea," Sollux agrees. The beach is so empty. There isn't really anything heavy enough around here to make a good anti-sadistic-troll weapon. "You're not going to let me go, are you."

Dualscar's eyes narrow, and Sollux hates the half of his brain that says things like that without consulting the other half. "Not wwithout taking some payment for the insult of your familiarity, wriggler."

Shit. Is _this_ the way he gets blinded? Is he going to have his eyes torn out by Eridan's psychotic flarp character over some imaginary hemospectrum insult? Life _sucks_.

No, okay, if Dualscar is as much like Eridan as he seems, it's probably possible to get away with something less permanently awful. Sollux sinks to his knees in the sand. "Pleathe let me apologithe," he says.

He looks up over the rims of his shades and Dualscar is watching him smugly. "Go on."

Sollux takes a deep breath. It's probably a power game or something, making him demonstrate what he's offering instead of just taking the obvious hint. Dualscar's still holding his right wrist, but fortunately—really? fortunately? there's anything fortunate about this?—Sollux is ambidextrous, so that doesn't slow him down a whole lot. He slides his hand up the front of Dualscar's striped trousers, cupping the bulge at the crotch and rubbing.

"You'vve nevver done this before, havve you?" Dualscar asks.

"I'll figure it out," Sollux says. "It'th not that complicated." He's seen plenty of porn, for jegus's sake, but he doesn't say that. Not like he needs to confirm any of Dualscar's obvious prejudices about lowbloods.

"Maybe not," Dualscar says, "but it takes finesse." His free hand undoes his trouser buttons, pushing fabric back out of the way. His cock is stiff, with a ridge along the underside that kinks the way his horns do. The peak of the ridge is flushed a deep purple. "Careful wwith your teeth," he says. "You don't wwant me to hate you that wway."

No. No, he really doesn't. Sollux licks his lips, twice, and tries to stretch his jaw wide enough to wrap his lips around Dualscar's cock. It's not easy, even before the douchebag gets a grip on his hair, between his horns, and pulls him closer. The whole damn thing slides down his throat and Sollux chokes, muscles convulsing at the invasion. The corners of his eyes sting and he squeezes them shut because like _fuck_ he wants to cry, even if it's just an involuntary physical thing.

Thinking that makes a rush of anger wash down his spine, black and hot, enough to make him start getting hard. It's not _real_ hate—it better not be, gog—but it's close enough to be kind of exciting. He almost does want to bite, with these feelings rising, but he's got just enough sense to rein in that urge. He's trying not to get hurt. Isn't he?

The sensations are kind of overwhelming, the roughness of Dualscar's cock against his lips and tongue, the sharp tug of claws tangled in his hair, the sting at his wrist where his blood still trickles from that scratch. He can hear the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears, counterpoint to the crash of waves on the shore. Is it supposed to be ironic that his first time is something he didn't foresee at all? He tastes brine, just a little—is Dualscar close? Are they going to be done soon? He might hope so, but he's not sure anymore. It's different when he's hard. Maybe.

Dualscar pulls out without finishing. "No," he says. "I wwant more from you than this." Sollux's hands curl into fists reflexively, and Dualscar smiles. "You wwant it, too."

"Tho now you're doing me a favor?" says the suicidal part of Sollux's brain.

He feels the crack across his face before he sees Dualscar move, and then it stings, hot. Those stupid rings are going to leave bruises on his cheek. This is just a passing thing, Sollux reminds himself. It's not real hate. "I'm givving you better than you deservve," Dualscar says. He kneels smoothly, pushing Sollux backward and yanking his jeans open. "And you lovve it."

Sollux takes a breath to argue as Dualscar takes hold of his cock—gog, he _wants_ to provoke the douchebag, doesn't he?—and Dualscar saves him from himself by shoving a few fingers into his mouth. It's a rough, pushy motion, but his cock was bigger, and Sollux only chokes a little. He goes ahead and lets his teeth scrape Dualscar's knuckles, tastes the inky salt of high-spectrum blood.

Dualscar laughs. "Brat," he says, and bites Sollux's shoulder. Gog, his teeth are sharp. The pain makes Sollux's cock jump, and Dualscar strokes it harder. Sollux squirms, pretty sure Dualscar won't let him go anywhere but wanting—needing—to try. The lazy curl of Dualscar's tongue against his bitten shoulder is an insult and fucking hot at the same time. Sollux's hands are clenched tight in the back of Dualscar's coat, and he can't even remember grabbing the bastard in the first place. His hips rock, pushing into Dualscar's hand, and he can feel his power crackling and sparking along his nerves. It should take more than this, shouldn't it? He should need more than this but oh fuck it feels like he doesn't, like he's going to right now fuck just like that he's coming all over both of them.

Dualscar sits back, licking smears of yellow from his mouth, and Sollux tries to catch his breath. This isn't over, he's pretty sure. No, his voices concur, and he has a brief flash of what comes next—just enough that he doesn't freak out too bad when Dualscar gets one strong hand under his hips and rolls him over.

"Fuck," Sollux says, bracing his forearms under him to support his weight as Dualscar drags his jeans down. There's another spike of anger when Dualscar's claws rake his ass, and he tries to ride it out. He's so not ready for real blackrom if it feels stronger than this.

"That's the idea," Dualscar says. "Vvery clevver." He rubs Sollux's own come into the crack of his ass, and then follows it with the thick head of his cock. Sollux tries to pull away instinctively, but Dualscar pins him, grinding him down into the sand, and one hard thrust gets the head of his cock into Sollux's ass.

"You nookthtain," Sollux grits out, shuddering under his weight.

Dualscar bites the nape of his neck and pushes in deeper. "You gavve this to me, wriggler." The friction burns. "It's too late to be sorry."

"Tho big," Sollux complains, even though he knows Dualscar will take it as encouragement. He's still so wound up, so on edge—like that handjob satisfied his cock, okay, but the rest of him isn't done yet. His hands drag furrows in the sand, grit catching under his claws, his power crackling and humming with the need to hit back _somehow_ , outmatched as he is. His control slips, an unfocused bolt of psionic power just lashing out with the need to do some harm.

Dualscar rocks back for a second, grunting with the impact—and then of course he shoves back in harder, getting a grip on Sollux's hair again to pin him down harder. "Flirt," he croons. "Wwas this wwhat you wwere after the whole time?"

He sounds so fucking smug, so much like Eridan, Sollux can't stand it. "You dithgutht me," he pants, and somehow _that's_ what he was waiting for, that's the thing that brings him helpless, shuddering relief. Anger and loathing roll through him, bitter in his throat, crackling along his nerves, making his muscles clench rhythmically. Dualscar groans, fucking him faster and harder for probably two minutes' worth of eternity before he thrusts in one last time and his cock pulses, sticky and hot.

They both lie there panting for a few seconds before Dualscar pulls out. Sollux tries not to give him the satisfaction of flinching. "I don't have to ask if it wwas good for you," Dualscar says.

Sollux tries to tug his jeans back up. "Pith off," he says, too tired and shaken up right now to be careful.

Dualscar smirks at him. "You wwere entertaining," he says, "so I wwon't kill you for that. But you should get out of here before I regret my generosity."

For just a second, Sollux fantasizes about punching him in the mouth and then licking up the blood from his split lip, biting, showing him how—no, look, this was just a one-time thing and he doesn't have _feelings_ for this douchebag. "Yeah, I'm going," he says.

He heads off down the beach. Dualscar doesn't watch him go. Sollux takes stock of his situation. He still doesn't know where the fuck he is, he just let some nightmare flarp version of Eridan fuck him, and now he's going to have to do the rest of this pointless sidequest with a limp.

Life sucks.


End file.
